Educação Sexual com Emmett
by deboram
Summary: Emmett tem uma conversa sobre sexo com a Bella. One-shot. Tradução


**N⁄T:** Olá galera. Mais uma tradução da Daddy's Little Canibal. Link original:

(w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 2 3 9 3 4 3 / 1 / S e x E d u c a t i o n W i t h E m m e t t)

Beijos e comentem \o\

**N⁄A:** TINHA QUE SER FEITO! TINHA QUE SER! Estava me matando não escrever isso.

**Resumo:** Emmett tem uma conversa sobre sexo com a Bella. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight._

**Educação Sexual com Emmett**

"Bella." Emmett me olhou nos olhos enquanto dizia isso. Ele estava de "babá" enquanto Edward foi caçar com o resto da família. Eu olhei para ele sobre um livro que eu estava lendo.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim Emmett?"

"Nós precisamos conversar." Ele sentou ao meu lado no sofá.

Eu fechei o livro, colocando o marca-páginas no lugar; eu coloquei o livro na mesa de café a nossa frente de virei para Emmett. "Sobre o que você precisa conversar Emmett?" Eu estava me sentindo um pouco estranha.

"O dia do seu casamento com Edward está chegando..." Ele deixou sua voz falhar. Eu revirei meus olhos; Eu odiava ser lembrar que tão cedo eu seria uma noiva. "Agora, eu normalmente não me intrometo na vida dos outros."

Meus olhos se arregalarm. "Desde quando?!" Eu quase gritei. Emmett era o vampire mais inxerido que eu conhecia.

"Esse não é o ponto. O que eu estou tentando dizer é que sexo entre vampiros é diferente de sexo entr-" eu não deixei ele terminar.

"Nós não vamos ter essa conversa!" Eu gritei jogando minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça. Eu fiz um movimento para sair do sofá, mas Emmet pegou o meu pulso e me puxou de volta para o sofá. Eu encarei ele com olhos arregalados.

"Eu vou te amarrar se for preciso." Ele me disse. Eu não tinha certeza se ele estava brincando ou falando sério. Eu abri minha boca para protestar, mas ele levantou o dedo indicador. "Eu tenho fita também."

Eu empurrei minha cabeça nas minhas mãos. Quando que Edward iria chegar em casa? Eu olhei de volta para Emmett. Ele estava se ajeitando confortavelmente no sofá. Ele esticou suas pernas e colocou seus braços na parte de trás do sofá.

"Agora, como você sabe, sexo é uma coisa bela que deve ser apenas compartilhada entre pessoas que amam umas as outras... ou no caso de Jasper três lindas vampiras malvadas que –" eu dei um olhar para ele que o fez parar ali. Ele pariu e riu. "Isso vai ser ótimo."

Eu grunhi. "Podemos acelerar isso?" Eu pedi.

Ele riu de novo e apoiou seu pé na mesa de café. "Ok, três regras de sexo com vampiros."

"Vampiro." Eu corrigi.

Ele revirou os olhos. "Vampiro." Ele se corrigiu. "Regra número um. Morder é essencial em um sexo bom."

Minha boca abriu. "Eu não vou morder ele." Uma vermelhidão se espalhou pelo meu rosto.

"Você diz isso agora, mas uma vez que você começar –" Eu o cortei antes que ele pudesse terminar.

"Qual é a próxima regra Emmett?" Eu pedi, segurando minha mão no ar.

"Estamos ansiosos?" Ele sorriu. Eu revirei os olhos. "Regra número dois, camisinhas são estúpidas. Não precisa delas."

"Nós não-" ele levantou a mão para me interromper.

"Eu vi você no Wall-Mart em Seattle, e você não estava comprando absorvente, acredite."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Como você sabe sobre isso?!" eu gritei.

"Eu estava entediado e decidi te seguir por um dia." Ele sorriu triunfante. "Ótimo dia foi." Eu bati minha cabeça nas mãos. "Não se preocupe, eu não vou contar à Edward."

Eu ainda grunhi. Podia ficar pior?

"Regra número três," Emmett continuou. "Quanto mais alto melhor."

Sim. Sim, podia.

Eu abri minha boca para dizer alguma coisa mas nada me veio. O que eu diria para isso? Sério, o que você diria? Eu olhei para ele chocada.

"Agora, por experiência própria, eu gosto quando a Rose morde a minha orelha enquanto ela brinca com meu-" Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu balancei a cabeça, implorando silenciosamente para ele não dizer a palavra. "Mas Edward pode ser diferente. Eu sugiro tentar coisas diferentes; talvez assistir alguns filmes pornôs para ver como os profissionais fazem."

Eu estava sem fala. Como Edward conseguia viver com isso?

"Agora, eu não sou garota e eu nunca tentei, mas eu acho que nós devemos conversar sobre anal. Agora-" Eu levantei na palavra anal. Agora já chega.

Eu abri minha boca para dizer alguma coisa mas eu fechei rapidamente. Eu tinha que pensar sobre o que eu ia dizer. "Emmett? Como isso é diferente de fazer sexo com Mike?" Eu finalmente pedi, olhando para ele.

Emmett olhou para mim como se eu fosse estúpida. "Porque Edward é um vampiro!" Ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do munod.

Eu encarei ele, minha boca aberta, eu não conseguia me mover. "Então a única diferença entre fazer sexo com não sei, Mike, e fazer sexo com Edward, é que o Edward é um vampiro?"

Emmett concordou com a cabeça, ainda sorrinod.

"Então qual era o objetivo da conversa?" Eu gritei com ele, ainda corada.

Emmett franziu a testa. "Jasper e eu apostamos para ver o quanto você iria agüentar falar de sexo antes que surtasse. Você durou mais do que nós pensávamos. Eu estou orgulhoso de você Bella."

Eu olhou para ele, minha boca ainda aberta enquanto ele levantava do sofá. Ele bateu no meu ombro antes de sair. Eu odeio vampiros.

**Fim.**

**N⁄A:** Então eu precisava escrever uma one-shot onde Emmett tinha uma conversa sobre sexo com a Bella. Tinha que ser feito! Sério gente, doía não escrever isso! Eu tentei fazer em Coffin of Love, mas eu tinha que manter a trama e se eu adicionasse coisas demais iria arruinar tudo. Então eu escrevi isso para curar minha curiosidade de como seria. Deixe um comentário! Não é uma das minhas melhores, mas ainda é engraçado! Cheque as minhas outras histórias! **NOVO CAPÍTULO DE STUPID SHINY VOLVO OWNER! NOVA ENQUETE!**

Daddy's Little Cannibal

-

**N⁄T:** HAUHAUAHUAH o Emmett é o melhor \o\ :D Beijos e comentem gente! :D


End file.
